Squidward's Suicide 2: The Revenge
I can't recall a moment, where anything was this tragic, as the moment Steven Hillenburg died as of 2019. I came here, now working as an animator of Nickelodeon Studios. Even though I'm still an intern. But while I was finished animating SpongeBob's new episode, I came across something weird... It's a VHS tape with words written in red crayon, it's called "Squidward's Suicide 2: The Revenge" with words written in black marker saying, "DON'T WATCH IT, JUST DESTROY IT, PLEASE! -SH" SH stands for the creator of SpongeBob, Steven Hillenburg. "A sequel to Squidward's Suicide? Oh no... I remember that episode... I remember that Squidward Tentacles had realistic eyes and killed himself with realistic blood... Eh, maybe I could watch it." I said to myself I immediately came home after working. While I was there I see a weird figure behind me. It was Squidward Tentacles, but he looks different, he had hyper realistic bloody eyes, blood covered on his shirt, Razer-sharp teeth, and a minigun literally pointing at me! I ignored it immediately and popped a VHS tape on a VHS player. The SpongeBob SquarePants intro looks normal until when the SpongeBob SquarePants logo appeared the screen went black for 10 seconds The title card appears with words colored in dark crimson red saying, "Squidward's Suicide 2: The Revenge". The episode begins with Squidward being dead after he committed Suicide. He came alive Immediately after he committed Suicide. Squidward got up, saying in a demonic tone, "Why am I alive? That never happened to me before! No, it was the audience that told me I stink... And I'm tired of it. I'm Squidward Tentacles, not a stupid idiot! I will kill all of the citizens of Bikini Bottom, and I'm not gonna end up. This is the way!" Squidward laughed Manically in a G-Major tone, I got scared too much that I screamed in fear. he walked to the bathroom entering the password to open the weapons, he got all of them. My heart literally went down. When I screamed, Squidward is looking at me with Phantom eyes that looked exactly like the FNAF3 eyes! He spoke to me, "What's wrong, Jake? Afraid of the past?" How did the VHS tape know my name is Jake? Sure SpongeBob came in the past, but still! The next scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick, having fun outside. It looked normal for 1 minute, until Squidward appears. SpongeBob said, "Squ- Squidward? Is that you? I thought you were dead!" The background turns realistic as Squidward pulls out a butcher knife. "I'm done with your games SpongeBob and Patrick. I'm the real death! I'll take your souls to the Devil! I will kill all humanity, WORLD DOMINATION!" Squidward said in a demonic tone. SpongeBob and Patrick said, "...What?" Squidward then kills SpongeBob and Patrick in the most realistic way possible. They died with Mega-realistic blood. He then teleports to The Krusty Krab.￼ He walks to Mr. Krabs' office. Mr. Krabs spoke to Squidward Tentacles, "Well yo ho me laddie, welcome t' th' Krusty Kra- Squidward Tenticles?? I thought ye be dead me bucko!" He sounds more like Foxy the Pirate Fox than Clancy Brown, acting more pirate than I remember him. Squidward spoke to Mr. Krabs in a G-Major tone, "Well well well, is that the motherfucking hater!" The VHS tape has swearing, and he doesn't sound like Rodger Bumpass after all, he sounds like an unknown actor called Therron Anthony Heckman, also known as FOXTherron7, a boy who lived in Evansville, Indiana. "Your soul is mine, Krabs!" Squidward said as he pulls out a Minigun looking at Krabs. "No, don't do it! Ye dunno wha' ye were messin' wit'!" Mr. Krabs said. Squidward said, "too late" Squidward Tentacles kills Krabs 666 times, a time card appeared, saying "666 Times Later" but before the French narrator says Later, Squidward kills The French narrator, screaming like SpongeBob. As it turns out, it was narrated by Tom Kenny. Realistic blood pours at Mr. Krabs' corpse. Squidward kicks the door, killing all the citizens of the Bikini Bottom, including Mrs. Puff and Sandy Cheeks. As further inspection, Squidward Tentacles looks like Therron Heckman now! He then eats all of the citizens' realistic blood. A split second image of Therron Heckman appears as Squidward Tentacles walks with people joining the gang, but there are no ordinary people, these are Therron Heckman clones such as Baby Therron, Kid Therron, God Therron, Jesus Therron, Therron as a Johnkyle-like character, Therron as a rabbit, and a lot of Therron Heckmen. A huge cloaks appears, as he removes the cloak to reveal Therron Heckman. As he shouted, "WHO ARE WE!" The crowd responded with a resounding "THERRON HECKMAN!" He smirked and the sky turns red and bloody, and the bloody hurricane appears, The hurricane is so hard it flooded The entire Bikini Bottom, all the Therron Heckmen died except one, Therron Heckmen jumped on a Big Bloody Wave to my TV, saying, "Hello Jake, I knew you've got the VHS tape so I'm destroying it" Therron destroyed the VHS tape, but the scariest thing is, Therron Heckmen is actually real! "You don't remember who I am?" He said. He brought out his favorite foods, they are Pizza, Hamburger, Chicken Nuggets, Snacks, and Sprite. "I don't know his YT channel..." I mumbled. "This is not your first time knowing my YT channel," He said as he lifted up his phone to reveal his YT channel that is named, "FOXTherron7 TM POE". "Oh yeah..." I said. "But why are you Therron Heckman? Why are you watching SFM videos? Why are you?" He then turns into a 40 feet tall bunny with horns and muscles. He pointed at me with his arm and said, "NEVER TALK SHIT ABOUT ME OR YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST." I spoked to him, "Try me bitch" Therron then stabs me with the longest knife ever made to exist, I soon died immediately. Blood pours at me When I woke up, my stuff already came to Evansville, Indiana. I soon fell down and died. Let this be a lesson, Don't clone Therron Heckman or else he will voice Squidward Category:Trollpasta Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:TrollFUCKINGpasta